


No More Games

by StarkMarvel



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel





	No More Games

NSFW

 

This room was horrible the smell of rotting wood and rusted metal lingered under my nose it was very dimly lit, I tried getting up to investigate more but my wrists were tied to a chair with leather strips and same with my ankles

“Good morning Deputy” His voice was so familiar now 

“John?” I tried turning around but he walked closer kneeling down to me 

“Who else would it be Deputy you know the drill. Time to confess” he slowly stood up nearing the broken table to our side 

“John please “I gulped “I can't do this anymore” tears started streaming down my face as I dreaded what the man was going to write on my skin this time

“shhh” he cooed walking closer with the sharp object in his hand my breath hitched and I started breathing heavily 

“you know Deputy you haven’t confessed to one of your many sins and I think we should confess it”Johns' voice dripped with honey as he slowly brought his mouth closer to my neck, I felt his long hot breath slide across my neck making me tingle along with the feeling of his beard tickling me

“this looks like a perfect spot” 

and with that, he pierced me causing me to yell out in pain and more warm tears ran down my checks 

“L” he whispered in my ear kissing the freshly cut blood dripping from my neck 

“u” He grunted as he dug a little deeper making me bite down on my tongue and cry out in pain again

“Don’t you like this Deputy, Give in to your sin of Lust” he almost started shouting, I couldn’t speak, John was stood in front of me covered in blood /my blood/ his shirt partly buttoned down and lust lurking in his eyes.

John stood up to clean himself but I knew what I wanted and I wasn’t going to let it slip this man was just a pure sex god.

“John?” I whimpered

He looked around wiping his hands in a dirty cloth 

“I would like to confess” 

John smirked walking over to me slowly I could already feel myself getting aroused. John kneeled down slowly and seductively started to unbuckle my wrists then followed with my ankles before coming back up to my face grabbing my jaw violently and shoving his tongue in my mouth making me sigh in excitement into his mouth, I grabbed his hair and tugged at it lightly making him moan and just kiss me harder biting down on my lip drawing a small amount of blood but just enough for me to taste suddenly John picked me up slamming my back against the wall I cursed at the pain allowing John to end the kiss and make his way down to the two letters on my neck he had carved in, I knew he’d have to finish it so as he did I grabbed his arm digging my nails into him as he carved away...S.....T

“Its complete” he whispered in my ear then kisses my neck licking the dripping blood

“You’ve confessed, You are free to leave and know God has forgiven you for ever-” John couldn’t even finish his sentence before my lips were back on his

“You’ve gone this far Don’t think it’s stopping there”

I knew John wanted this like seriously when was the last time this poor boy had sex, Joesph must have been so strict but I was about to put that to an end. I got down on my knees looking up at John who had a smirk plastered on his face as I started to unbuckle his belt removing his expensive clothing exposing his hardened cock that was grazing his lower abdomen earning a few grunts from his mouth covered in my blood, I slowly licked the tip tasting the salty pre-cum dripping from it smirking as John grabbed a fist full of my hair 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you Deputy” his groaned as my mouth swirled around his cock taking it in deeper

“Once or twice” I giggled licking my lips seductively going straight back to pleasuring John I started gaging and feeling him get rougher making my body feel all them tingles making me be for more

“Please John, I need you” I whined standing up with sore knees from crouching for too long 

“I’ve wanted to hear that from the day I saw you Dep, Now get over to the table” he said dominantly turning me on even more so as he asked I walked over to the table removing my clothing for John revealing my scars over my body he had carved before ‘Greed’ ‘Sloth’ and so on. John helped me with my jeans sliding them off leaving my bare legs cold and vulnerable to his touch.

John started by running his hand up my thigh, his mouth traveled up to my neck again licking away the dripping blood making me moan and whine from pain and pleasure that I was experiencing

“Wanna say yes for me Deputy” he purred in my ear he cock grazing against my underwear making me drip

“Y-yes, John please “ I sounded breathless I needed him now! his beautiful body standing above me showing dominance, them blue ocean eyes drowning me and his chest slightly exposed, more than usual, making me buck my hips against him wanting the friction more and more but before I could want anymore I felt John slam inside me causing me to scream from his size running my nails down his shirt slightly tearing it, he was thrusting at a quick pace already hitting my spots which no one else had my hips were moving in rhythm with his making us both moan as our juices dripped on the cement floor 

“Dammit Deputy if I knew you were this good I wouldn’t have waited so fucking long” John grunted through his teeth thrusting harder and faster making me cry from the pleasure

“John!” I screamed “I’m close” I started laughing almost knowing this orgasm was going to be crazy

“Good girl” he purred stroking my hair behind my ear but then slowly bringing his hand to my swollen neck gripping it tight so I could barely breathe.

Only a few moments later Jonh’s thrusts got slower but going deeper, he was moaning my name making me drip, even more, We both came together panting as he bent down closer to me kissing my cheek not speaking at all but nothing needed to be said after this event except a small but simple

“I love you” from the secretly caring cult leader

“I love you too” I smiled kissing his lips with passion and love which was all he ever wanted.


End file.
